Speed bumps are an effective means of preventing excessive speeds on roads. The typical speed bump consists of a ridge extending transversely to the direction of traffic flow across one or more lanes of the roadway. These speed bumps are normally formed of paving material, such as asphalt or concrete, and have a cross-sectional configuration approximating that of a segment of a circle with a sharp angle of intersection with the pavement surface. This sharp angle presents an obstacle for snow plows requiring careful operation on the part of the plow operator to avoid damage to the speed bumps and to the snow plow equipment. One approach to this problem has been the use of removable speed bumps. This, however, requires manual removal and installation, according to the season, and the desired traffic control is, obviously, lacking during the winter season. A second approach is the use of speed dips rather than speed bumps. Speed dips involve cutting into the existing pavement surface which may contribute to the deterioration thereof.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a speed bump which is compatible with the use of snow plows on the road surface while maintaining the traffic control aspects of the bump.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide such speed bumps which are permanent road features.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of permanent, snow plow compatible speed bumps which are formed of conventional road construction materials.